A Day With the Spardas
by NoraOmikami
Summary: A fun little one-shot that came to me while I was trying to write chapter 3 of "The Day Sparda Came". Sparda just wants to sleep for once, but his twin sons have other plans.


**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY**

Just a one-shot that came to me randomly.

Warnings: Cussing, A lil gore, Nothin' else I can think of right now.

* * *

A warm light inched its way across the man's face as he slept; letting out an odd grunt and growl mix he rolled over so the sun was off his face. He hadn't slept like this for a long time, and he be damned if anything breaks it right now.

**_CRASH_**_!_

He felt his eye twitch. Slowly he slid his way out of his soft, warm, and welcoming bed slipping on a black shirt. He made his way down the long hall to the spiral stare case. Stopping at the top his ice blue orbs found the chaos his twin sons had made. Toys were scattered across the floor, broken glass, and blood.

* * *

Vergil held his hand over his younger brothers mouth as they hid in the basement, hissing out a warning "Dante! If dad woke up from that he'll kill us! Mom sai-"He yelped as Dante bit his hand.

"I know Verge! But we can't leave the kitchen a mess. Whose wrath is worse? Moms or dads?"

Vergil sat in silence thinking then his heart leaped to his throat, Movement, upstairs, from Sparda's room. You could hear their heartbeats in the dead silence. The sound shuffled down the stairs to the main floor. Vergil and Dante helped each other into the rafters of the basement desperately trying to avoid Sparda.

Silence.

It was too quite...

They looked at each other; there pale faces pasty white and normally bright blue eyes dull from fear.

* * *

Sparda sat at the bottom of the steps his head on his hands from frustration. He gives these kids an inch and they take a mile, no, ten miles. Standing he looked at the blood, he guessed they ran over the glass in a hurry to hide and gashed open the bottom of their feet. Speaking of glass, what did they break now? Sparda made his way to the shards and shifted threw it. He looked at the windows. They were in-tact, the doors windows were in-tact, the sliding glass doors. He had no idea what it was, must have been one of Eva's knick-knacks.

He made his way over to the basement door to grab the broom, dustpan, and some cleaner. Hopefully Eva wouldn't notice whatever it was that broke. When she was pissed even Hell cowered. Sparda never noticed he was walking softly, and then again by nature he was very stealthy. His children however, were not. He wished they would have gotten that so he could sleep for once. He opened the door, and to his surprise, he heard both his sons yet out a startled screech and fall from the rafters of the basement onto an old table with a loud crash and thud.

* * *

As the basement door opened Dante screamed and started to fall, he gripped his older brother to try and stay up but just dragged them both down. Vergil screamed in shock as he fell and slammed face-first into the floor and splintered table. Dante landed on his back, the table crunching and splintering under him. He whined from pain and looked over at Vergil's unconscious body. He panicked thinking his twin was dead and screamed. "DAD!"

Sparda took no time leaping down the steps in one bound and over to his sons. He checked Vergil over, oh did his nose look bad, and he also lost the loose tooth he had been complaining about for the past week. He picked his son up and laid him down on the old couch before going to Dante to check and make sure he was O.K. Dante went to sit up and screamed in pain, just what Sparda feared. Dante fucked up his back. "Shh Dante, I know it hurts." Sparda lifted his son's body up keeping his spine as supported as he could before finding the problem. A chunk of wood had found its self in-between two of his vertebrae. He grabbed it and held his sons head to his shoulder "This is going to hurt, ready?" Dante whimpered but knew he had to do it. Sparda yanked the over-sized splinter out of Dante's back; it was followed by a loud scream of agony from the tiny shaking frame of his son. He held Dante tightly and within minutes his back had healed. He let go of him and went over to Vergil who was healed but his nose and forehead had a nasty bruise.

"...Eva is going to skin me alive when she sees this..."

* * *

The second Eva pulled up she knew something was off. She walked in and saw broken glass and blood, and heard whines of pain from the basement. She rushed down and saw Sparda tending to the older twin while the younger one sat in a chair worried.

"What the hell happened?!" Sparda and Dante turned to her, the same thought flashing in there head.

"_Vergil you're so lucky..."_

* * *

Sparda spent the next thirty minutes trying to explain what happened as Eva cradled Vergil like a little baby in her arms. Eva was furious at her sons for misbehaving again, at her husband for not watching them, at herself for being gone for so long.

"Da...t... I'm gon..." Vergil groaned as he woke up. He looked up at his mom's blurry picture as she held him.

"Oh Vergil thank god you're ok!" She hugged him and he let out another groan. He spotted Dante and a sadistic smile crept on his face making Dante's blood turn to ice. "_Oh HELL no."_ Sparda was breaking this shit up before it started.

"Vergil. Dante." Sparda didn't mean it to come out as a full growl, but it did. Everyone looked at him and he spoke again. "One more fight tonight..." Again, a full growl, He didn't need to finish. The fear in his sons' eyes told him he had done his job. He turned and walked up to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Sparda grabbed Yamato and his coat, Eva looked at him funny but didn't ask. He walked out into the woods lining the back of the property he and Eva owned. He just needed peace. He looked up at the afternoon sky, no clouds in sight, it was hot but he kept the coat on to keep his sword hidden. He looked behind him to see Dante followed with the training sword he had made for him; he smiled a little as Dante came up to his side and looked up at his dad. Sparda's hand fell on his sons head and he smiled more before speaking.

"I know one day you'll carry on my legacy Dante. I can feel it." He was proud of Vergil as well, but Sparda knew something was off; he had no idea what though.

"What about Verge?" Dante looked up at his dad shocked. He felt as if Vergil was the prized one.

Sparda looked up into the sky before he continued. "Don't tell your mother or Vergil this. But I don't have the same feeling as I do with you Dante." Dante stared up at his dad shocked. "_Did he just...?"_

Sparda's hand fell off Dante's head and he grabbed a stick and set Yamato agent a tree. "Ready to train more Dante? Or did you really come out here just to talk?" Dante blue orbs sparked with a flame and he nodded. "Bring it, old man!"


End file.
